Ascian Luddite
"I will be the one to set Mars on the path to freedom. Now get out of my way!" As a former test pilot - now soldier - amongst the BAHRAM faction, this man has a definite hatred towards the EFA and any of their subarmies. Although he has not seen any real combat, he is experienced and will be certain to follow orders, no matter how ruthless. He is skilled in the use of Orbital Frames only - with limited initial LEV training; warning of mental instability or mood-swings due to the previous I.D.O. Experiments; although he shows no compatibility with this system. Has shown obsessive behavior about his Unit - and dangerously treats it more than just a tool. Character Data Background= Having a scientist as your 'daddy' isn't always what it's made out to be. Ascian is one definite proof of this. Deezel Zephyrs, a mad scientist with little conscience, creator of the I.D.O. Mindflow System, had many assistants; One such assistant was Palter Luddite, father of two, husband to nobody. And chance may have it that when Zephyrs first needed some 'guinea-pigs' for his experiments, Palter was one of the first men he stepped up to. Much like his mentor, mister Luddite wasn't one for the morals, and saddled with two children since a 'unfortunate mishappening' with the former wife, he didn't mind showing his kids what happens at daddy's work. However, his son - Ascian - one of the first to join into the experiments to the I.D.O. Mindflow System, right along the time Myona and Ares were 'recruited' to this cause, ran into some trouble. Although at first seeming to be quite responsive to the system... soon shut his mind to it. He simply did not living up to the high expectations set - especially as Ares and Myona were doing quite so well. Yet, with the strange 'fortune' of /not dying/ during these horrific experiments - unlike many others, it seemed like Ascian would just end up being “that failed experiment who happened to live” - right along with his sister. The last part of the experiments under Zephyrs happened during a great unrest amongst those on Mars. BIS was rising up against them, and much infighting was going on. BAHRAM had been always been a faction of much intrigue and backstabbing, and during part of the switching of 'administration' - initiated by Nohman - a separate project was started. Palter, now heeded as another brilliant scientist due to his work with Zephyrs, was recruited by this new project - titled Akert. This project was created based on the finding of the ability amongst certain Orbital Frames to 'mature'. It is during this project and the creation of yet another Orbital Frame pairing - Mayet and Amenthes - that Ascian began to be trained to become a runner. His sister, Alina, who had undergone the same treatment as him and had done similarly to him under the I.D.O. system training would pilot the Mayet. Both Orbital Frames were built using a larger quantity of Metatron, under the theory that this was key to speeding up the 'link' created between Orbital Frame and Runner; which would, in turn, speed up the desired maturation effect. However, due to Ascian's somewhat timid behavior, he mentally was continued to resist this link much like he had done with the Mindflow system. This resistance soon faltered however before the many military 'corrections'. The youth, through this new militaristic treatment, which he had previously not been used to, soon began to turn into something of a soldier - although his mind was kept from becoming a cold fighting machine due to the presence of his sister, who had supported him throughout his life. And the presence of their respective sibling would become important to each of them as the testing of the Amenthes continued to further through its stages. As both Runners began to form the distinctive link found between many a Runner and their Orbital Frame - they started showing mental instabilities, more severely so than normal due to the influence of the Metatron; or so, the scientists devised. To alleviate this stress and guide towards the desired end-result of the project, an A.I. was installed into both OFs named Duat. Live test-runs became more common, as Palter tried to create results. The more wars and big skirmishes happened outside of the Martian sphere, the more pressure his superiors began to put on him, and he made sure to tell his children about this – showing his anger in ways that could not be considered other than abusive. This anger only grew as experiments such as the Mindflow system had been completed a time ago now - and he had nothing to show for his experiments; his superiors were threatening pulling the plug. It was during one of these test-runs that the facility would come under attack! During the initial arrival of the Aerogaters, many assault and recon parties were sent to different outlaying planets in the solar-system. Mars was obviously one of these. And it could not have been during a worse time. The tests were finally showing results, and the OFs were both showing readings suggesting that something was changing within them. Both Runners had created that link that had been required, and had dived somewhat off the deep-end in this aspect. The A.I. was keeping the two sane however – limiting the mental depth and connection between Runner and OF. Both of the Luddite siblings were called back to the base the moment the Aerogaters showed up as blips on the radar. The BAHRAM science division, with their units unable keep these new enemies at bay and believing this to be an invasion by new EFA models, did what any paranoid faction would do. Blow up their base of course - not wanting their new information to be given to their enemies. The last orders that came in for the Luddite siblings was to get to earth and join the Divine Crusaders - and not to engage the EFA (Aerogaters) until given orders there. Alina having the research-data on her OF, was to give this to the higher ups. However, fate took an unfortunate turn. Whilst their escape from the Aerogaters was successful due to the incredible high velocities the both Orbital Frames could reach, the transit from the Urenbeckt Catapult to Earth was not as well executed. Alina and Ascian got separated - leaving the male to arrive in earth orbit on his own. Refusing to believe that his sister has died however, he left for the Divine Crusaders immediately – hoping to meet her there. |-| Personality= Ascian is a young man who's seen a lot of abuse and military corrections, and has toughened up and is used to piloting in combat situations. Back when he just came out of the facility, he'd never killed anyone - except for within simulations. But with the amount of realism within these simulations, he had solidified his mind against any beliefs that he cannot kill humans; he isn't some whiny kid, although he can be quite unreasonable about the things he gets attached to. Since then, he /has/ in fact killed. Both innocents, and enemy forces. However, for some reason, he's begun to aim away from cockpits, and unnecessarily offering help to the Ace pilots he fights against. Perhaps because of some of them having offered a similar hand to him in the past. The youth can come across as a bit estranged to the world sometimes, and has his bipolar moments where his entire mood swings around, but is in general fairly kind to most people he believes to be on /his/ side. To those he perceives as against him however, he is decidedly cold. With Trailers, it depends, but if he were to meet a member of the EFA or Katharon – they are to expect a great deal of disdain and hypocrisy from Ascian. But, life outside of the lab has proven to be very different than within the environment of simulations and the laboratory. He is now quite aware that most ace pilots these days are as young as they are. And being a fairly young man himself, he has issues with 'putting a gun to their face'. However, as long as he can kill them through indirect means – within the reality of his Orbital Frame – he can be ruthless at times. Anything for the future of Mars – anything to rise in rank! He believes that if he can rise far enough up in rank, he can more properly help BAHRAM in freeing his home planet. The affairs that occur on earth do not really matter much to him – generally siding more along those like Zeon. He's also grown quite a bit of liking for the vision of the Shadow Mirrors; Although he has some hesitant thoughts about things like colony-gassing and colony-drops, he has learned to accept most of the things that go on outside as just part of what needs to be done. Although in truth he is merely hypocritical or simply foolish about these subjects; for if the DC would drop a colony, this would be a method of war, where-as if the A-LAWS performed such a deed, he'd be outraged. Especially things like Blue Cosmos' misdeeds against PLANT, in the form of the nuclear attack trigger his anger. But in truth he will use just about any excuse or war to utter his hatred towards them. However, there is always a world outside of war. And whilst he is sure to be respectful and loyal towards his superiors, there are others to interact with. He is quite talkative and warm with strangers, especially civilians, and is quick to put other people's needs before his own; which could form a problem in the future if he is ever to turn his back on those he's formed a bond with. In addition, he is constantly looking for a way to make himself look – what he perceives as – cool; so is not uncommon to be seen out of uniform. The young man also has a bit of a weakness for mechanics and technicians, as he loves to hear them out about what they do for a living, or what they are working on. He may not be a mecha-Otaku, but tech-talk gets him strangely giddy – much like the effects of alcohol on the young man; he loves to have a glass amongst company, but has this small issue with being a bit of a blabbermouth when under the influence. And then there is the aspect of his emotional attachments. While he is normally quite the sober and logical person, there are things that can cause him to potentially forgo his orders. A sign or possibility of being able to find his lost sister is surely one of them – and hesitations can come up when he has to combat anyone he's created a friendship with. In addition, he is somewhat of a caring person for those he has known for a long while, or remind him of his sister. He's quick to try and grow friendship between himself and any of the Divine Crusader's members - which sometimes causes people to get the wrong idea about him. But there is one thing he will not stand for – and that is to give up his Orbital Frame. The relationship he has with it is somewhat unhealthy, and he has been known to have entire conversations with Duat – as well as talking to thin air – hearing voices that do not seem to be there; generated by his link between himself and the frame. Concerns have been expressed at time, but in a ways his frame can be seen as a drug. An extreme period of time away from the machine could potentially drive him mad, or at least into something similar to withdrawal symptoms. Whether this is the Metatron or his link with Amenthes is unsure. |-| Story So Far= Ascian came to the Divine Crusaders just before the Aegis Shield came up. In this, the only foe he began to face right off the bat was the alien Balmarians. Being fresh to the 'real' battlefield, he immediately was struck with misfortune, as his Amenthes was struck down, causing him to start fearing the alien menace rather early on. With Amenthes in repair, he learns how to fly a Valkyrie the hard way, assisting for a time in the defense and as a scout for the Earth Cradle, dealing with invaders in the Sahara. However - in a not-too-close following operation in Hong Kong - after the Amenthes is repaired - he finds himself capable of not just surviving - but fending off the alien known as Adom Nazir during which he somehow feels a (one sided) kind of connection for a moment. There is also a jealous moment where he envies NewTypes as he is temporarily given... then loses... their ability throught Setsuna F. Seiei's TRANS-AM. However, the battle restores his trust in himself. From there, luck seems to be with him for a while. He manages to assist Bruno J. Global in getting the SDF-3 out of the hands of the Balmarians and meets Sanger Zonvolt - one of the original Agressors he was told about. Soon there-after he sees a massive battle at the Earth's Cradle and manages to take down Levad Yachid's unit - as well as put a good dent into Osefet Kolot's unit. He starts to feel rather confident about his abilities. However - this does not last long. His confidence soon receives a major blow as a battle near Zaftra erupts. Banjo Haran manages to take down the Amenthes in mere moments - leaving him unconcious before the battle is even half-way done. And this man once again is his downfall a few days later as he attempts to fend off the aliens when The Argama comes under attack. What's worse, he is taken captive on the Argama. And luck continues to be bad for him - when a man he'd met in the Sahara, who had taken children hostage, takes interest in him somehow and enters his dreams. There is a spark of happiness during a meeting with Rachel Miu Athha and Judau Ashta - only to be disrupted as his plan to steal a gundam and assist the Argama in order to win some points with Bright Noa backfires on him. At least he survived and fended off Baraq Sheraga with the Argama and Camille Bidan's help. The mysterious 'Morpheus' takes interest in him one more time whilst he meets up with Isa Reichert - who didn't appreciate him giving Rachel a nickname (White Bunny). However, things may be slowly turning around again... as Judau Ashta succeeds in getting Ascian set up for maid duties. Gain trust through hard work! That's something Ascian can stand behind. However, he feels underappreciated. A foolish thought perhaps, because he is a prisoner. But he gains only little trust, and the tasks of putting together food and chasing chickens is not exactly what he had in mind. Luckily, some of the technicians let him help out with the hangar as long as he stays far away from the Amenthes. Of course, there comes a time when one disobeys such orders. And during the time at which [Kobayashi - a young man he would meet on board at a later time - is committing, albeit accidental, heinous crimes, Ascian manages to sneak on board and commit basic maintenance to get energy flowing throughout the Orbital Frame. A little later Heero Yuy arrives on the Argama and ends up giving Ascian a spark of hope towards finding someone who has experience with sentient machines of some sorts. He also however, ends up putting it into the kid's head that he should just leave the Argama to find his answers elsewhere, and that he will never find what he seeks on that ship... making it no longer 'useful' to him. Of course, the fact that the previously lifeless unit not was showing life again doesn't go unnoticed by the technicians, and under orders of Bright Noa, they test-pilot it and continue their testing. The test however goes horribly wrong, resulting in the death of one of the Argama's crew, and showing that Orbital Frames are never to be flown without their A.I. by pilots other than its primary bonded runner. From that point on, due to the Argama no longer being useful to him and his Orbital Frame having been test-piloted against the warnings he'd given both the technicians and Bright, the Divine Crusader commits to leaving behind a parting present. Slowly but surely, he begins planting remote detonation charges. This... will not end well for the crew of the Argama. This sequence ends in him being released from the Argama - the set of detonation charges still well-hidden on board - whilst in orbit of Mars. From there, he manages to guide the still heavily damaged Amenthes down to Mars and into an N.U.T. facility, where the young man meets Napth Pleminger - a Frame Runner much like himself. And with some talk between the two, it leads Ascian to accept the challenge to one day use his frame without the use of an A.I., after which he agrees to rest. That 'rest' is however cut short, as alarms go off. Mars is under attack by the alien to whom he had promised to show the 'Wrath of Amenthes'. And that day, he royally got that chance, as his new ally allows for him to use the Vector Cannon! However - during the download of the program, he is massively poisoned by Metatron - and afterwards is sent back down to earth to recover, away from large exposure such as at a N.U.T. facility. There, after a few days, he met up with Chang Wufei once more, who offered him a role in the defeat of the alien forces. And he took this with both hands... not realizing that his mental state was a tad bit unstable, causing him to make an ass out of himself during the sequence of events surrounding the destruction of the Shield Generator on board of Neviim. Such behavior... cannot end well for himself. But, in the end, he managed to snap out of this mindset and returned to earth for a moment of 'vacation'. And during this vacation, he slowly is starting to realize that the Divine Crusaders may not be so infallible as he first thought, as he meets Haman Karn - then continues to find out that the trailers may not be so bad thanks to a meeting with Ernula. However, his opinion of Katharon remains to fall, as they steal Metatron from Callisto's BAHRAM mining operation - downing both his unit as well as that of his commanding officer, Napth Pleminger. From that moment on, Ascian somewhat floats about due to an incident with Amenthes, during which she'd refused to continue battle. Something that would become a recurring theme later on when he really had no idea what he was fighting 'for' at Chernobyl. However, no such strangeness occurred when he stopped a train from killing countless of innocents, or tried to help out in the battle against the EFA and Katharon during their attempt at taking over Neviim. And he's begun to wonder about the different personalities which Amenthes seems to show. As they are so stark in difference of moods. However, the more amiable mood of Amenthes is coming forth more as time goes forth, and Ascian is exposed to better influences, such as Samuel Flynn and Hera Drake. Ascian even received quite the confidence boost from Dr. Hell during which he received a new machine -- a Warrior Beast EVA G1 which he nicknamed The Beast -- which is making him generally feel more confident and sure about himself. In addition, it has raised his own expectations of himself, and his drive to at least make it to lieutenant this new year. But perhaps the most important thing of all, lately, is his contact with people he can call his friends. Where Samuel Flynn once started, showing him a side of the Divine Crusaders he'd thought had been lost... Hera picked this up with her own bright smile, which now warms Ascian's heart. Though at first he believed her to be like his sister, he's come to realize that he may be growing some feelings for her that go beyond those. A reality he, in facts, currently still tries to reject. But who knows how long he can keep that up? After all, as much as he claims she reminds him of his sister... there are still many ways she is different as well. And it doesn't take too many weeks for him to come out to say as much... and he finds out it is indeed and truly mutual. But this time of potential romance could not have come at a worse time. After the Balmarian invasion, the A-LAWS are now committing themselves to suppressing BAHRAM and other rebellious influences on Mars, and take over proper governmental control once more! And their force is overwhelming! BAHRAM takes hit after hit. On Earth, the Divine Crusaders run into trouble thanks to the initialization of the Alpha Numbers. And even the pirates on Mars are not safe from the wrath of Goodman. And while this plan succeeds, the entire thing becomes such chaos and such an emotional ride that Ascian quickly becomes harshly aware that he is not ready to lead a team - even though others suggests he did just fine. He definitely has learned a lot during that single event however. But who knows what kind of consequences it will have on the long run. Since then, he's taken a long term break of combat. Long term being a bit over a week, during which he finally had a chance to socialize with Hera and get himself destressed. This time was well spent. And not too long after, Ascian was right back in the saddle - protecting the world from the evil that is the A-LAWS and EFA... or Alpha Numbers as they mainly operate through now. Mars has been a bit more calm after all. His first mission was on earth... although it was hardly a 'mission'. Although he was shot down, this mainly happened through resisting the urges that the 'psycho' personality of the Amenthes forces on him -- thanks to Hera's influence. An important note is that he has also begun removing some very minor elements from Duat's control, to start learning how to interface better with his Orbital Frame. From there, he found out that Dr. Hell is sitting on something on Bardos island - and seems to be afraid of something. He meets Sinya, a mechanic, during his bout against a massive dragon which Dr. Hell demanded to be destroyed. Continuing his assistance to Dr. Hell, he fights in The Beast against a series of people at the Photon Power labs - where The Beast gets Heaven&Hell-ed, he gets imprisoned... we find out that Ascian really likes Jello... and escapes. This escapes leads the Alpha Numbers to Bardos Island, which he attempts to defend, but is defeated severely by Marcus. Before leaving back to Mars, he makes a trip to the Orbital Ring, where he finds out that Wyred and Acemos are starting to act up on Mars - and finally meets Macua Huitl, who he refers to as Adom Nazir as per their first meeting. He then meets the catgirl from La Gias - Sinya Leland - once more, and together they fend off a series of Acemos operatives. He then drags her into a battle, as BAHRAM and the DC attempts to defend a farm. The area is entirely wasted by the Mercenary 'Boyle Fortner', as is Sinya. This disturbs him; feeling guilty for having gotten her involved, he helps her out of the Ark Hammer and to her mechanic shop... Only to find out she's gotten a contract back on the same ship he helped her out of. Luckily, she doesn't get into any trouble, aside from being stuck in a Mobile Trace Suit -- oh boy. That whole battle however was more about Suriel trying to destroy the Argama and its defenders... and failing miserably in this. He himself caused Ken to flee, after getting help from an unexpected source. Afterwards, with Mars a bit more calm, he commits to more trips between the Earth's Cradle, and the NUT facility he stays at. But between losing against a new experimental unit from a corporation named Crest, getting partially disabled by Staren's unit, and then losing greatly against a mere Gespenst Mk IV upon trying to take back Aidoneus Island - he's starting to get frustrated again. He's pondering finding a proper teacher. Of course, his initial attempt to recruit Ken Marinaris failed miserably - though he continues to try. but his faith in humanity is starting to plummet severely, and the young man is hitting a depression. The events in the Neo-USA colony to destroy the Wyred Headquarters did not succeed very well either. And with the hero of Mars trying to convince Ascian he is fighting for the wrong people did little to end his frustration. His descent into depression continues. After a recent event in the desert, the Divine Crusaders gained a new soldier for their cause. Seril Vaskell was that person. And after her first deployment in Hindustania, ending in a loss, Ascian Luddite reaches out to her, not just to become her friend, but to take the lonely soul into his 'family'. Part of this is of course done to fill in the empty spot his big sister - Alina Luddite - left, but also to truly help this girl. Besides, working on making this girl happy has the good side-effect of warming his heart and getting rid of his depression. And even though as a result, the relationship between Hera and Ascian falters - mostly due to a misunderstanding - it doesn't work to take away his moment of happiness. Even the consecutive losses in space over the USA, at Ame-No-Mihashira and France do not do away with it. And though the relationship between Hera and Ascian remains somewhat unstable, they are trying to work on fixing it. More importantly, Ascian has learned that his sister may in fact be alive - and that a Blue Orbital Frame had been found by the trailers! A mission over Huffman island follows afterwards, after which Ascian tightens his relationship with Seril - and in many ways becomes a good influence on her. He also learns more about the Yatagarasu and Seril herself. A few days layer, Ascian starts a new experiment. In multiple upcoming missions, he makes use of a newly attained set of Phantoma II armor plating that hide the Metatron radiation of the Amenthes, and uses this for surprise assaults and as mental warfare against his opponents with varying success. One time during a trap Glemy Toto set around a non-existant Black Hole Generator. After these events, Vindel Mauser raises Ascian Luddite to the rank of Lieutenant, which gets celebrated in the Mess hall for a moment, during which some strange allegations are made about his relationship to both Lethe Rusina and Seril Vaskell. Later on, the LEV disguise once again proves useful during a cargo recapture mission near Jaboru, in which he allows Divada Kirador to regain a key to her Ark Hammer. He battles against the fantastic pilot Cipher as well in this disguise during the successful operation to rebuild BAHRAM supremacy near the Hellespontus sea - which earms his the Lieutenant rank within BAHRAM as well - due to succeeding in an extremely high-priority mission. After this, he's sent back to earth to continue operations with the Divine Crusaders. A small mission to capture a new Gundam fails at Onogoro Island. But to take away the pain of this loss, Ascian manages to once again make good use of The Beast during their conquest over the evil Neo-MTV and their Neo-Farscape cancelling ways! After a mission within their own territory, where the Argama was drawn into a trap of the A-LAWS, Ascian was able to be a large part of the destruction of the Wing Zero, which had grown sentience and heroically was trying to cut a path for the Argama and its crew - protecting Heero Yuy, its pilot. Some true heartfelt words were exchanged between Heero and Ascian at the time. And the framerunner promised Amenthes that if she'd ever go wild - he would destroy her. Things get a bit more busy for the framerunner after this. After the retrieval of Unit 02 and its pilot, Asuka Langley Sohryu. The young man takes it to himself to welcome the new addition to the Divine Crusaders, after which he tells Seril of the fate of Helena - which he'd discovered a few weeks ago, but had been avoiding her due to - not sure when the right time and what the right method of breaking the truth to her was. And things with Seril only get more heart-wrenching, as he discovers that her life is impossibly intertwined with Yatagarasu. He does his best to support her, and tries not to lose hope... Since then, he's met with a 'new' person on the A-LAWS agenda; apparently a student under Ibis, who he's now run into on multiple occassions. That is, Aki Saitani in her Brynhildr. And around the same time, he protected Asuka Langley from getting taken by the EFA - by routing Ibis Douglas in her then completely new Altairlion. However, more interesting than that; he received information that the blue Orbital Frame 'Mayet', his sister's unit, had been found!. He learns within days, that his sister has likely died as a result of Katharon attacking the A-LAWS facility at which she was being held. Suddenly filled his anger and depression, he takes it out on a small squad of A-LAWS members during a patrol mission along with his little sister - who ends up calming his mind afterwards. Not five days later, after those events, a plan has finally been put together. And after a freak dream, he finally goes out to retrieve the Orbital Frame - the last memento of his sister. Imagine his surprise when the pilot of that machine ends up being his long lost sister - with a case of amnesia! After some questioning from up above, she is put into his squadron. Together, they fly out - first to assist the recently independant-declared colony of Cosmo Babylonia using a set of Xaku Eins. Afterwards, a mission is performed - finally in both of the Orbital Frames, protecting a Zeon testunit by the 'unfair treatment' committed upon them by the Federation. The twins are now reunited, and back in action! |-| Abilities= Skills ---- As an Orbital Frame Runner and trained soldier, Ascian excels in the use of his frame in terms of high-velocity combat. He's had advanced training as a soldier, so he can take down people if he has to - but doesn't seem to show any signs of advanced abilities such as those shown by NewTypes. Abilities ---- *''Failed Mindflow'' - Though Ascian isn't entirely aware of this, it is in fact very hard to read his mind. Due to the events surrounding him and Alina becoming incompatible with the I.D.O. Mindflow system, their mind has somewhat become blocked off from supernatural influences, such as a NewType's ability to read them, or a telepath being able to control them. *''Military Training'' - Though he was trained mainly for scouting, infiltration and sabotage on the side of Orbital Frame training, he still knows how to use most guns, and has a fair bit of skill in hand to hand combat. He favors long range rifles with sights however. *''Sabotage and Infiltration'' - Though not extremely trained, he's gotten a moderate amount of training in this field, and is capable of rigging bombs in well guarded bases. *''Perfect Liar'' - There is no such thing as a perfect liar, but Ascian gets extremely close. He know the signs people look for, and knows how to adjust himself to make himself sound completely believable. Somehow, people tend to like him because he knows just what things to say to make them like him. *''Attentive'' - Ascian has shown a keen ability to notice small details or read small emotional cues others might miss - however, this sometimes makes him miss the big picture. *''Orbital Frame Tech Friend'' - Although not a technician himself, he knows how to keep his unit in working order, and how to do a fair bit of the repair work it may or may not need. Flaws ---- *''Blabbermouth'' - Ascian sometimes likes to hear himself talk too much, especially when drunk or amongst friends. He's likely to give away secrets he really should not be. *''Mentally Unstable'' - It comes with the Orbital Frame territory really - but it is very intermittent, so tends to surprise people. Usually it's just a small comment, or a momentary manic look on his face. It can tell people that he is a creep. *''Divine Crusader'' - Do not trust them. Ever. *''Pet Soldier'' - If command told him to jump, he'd ask how high. *''Bad Idea'' - Ascian has a nasty habit of getting bad ideas stuck in his head, or taking things that other people have said in the wrong way... and twist them into something that will not end well for either party. *''Sister Complex'' - He's not nuts about his sister in 'that' way, but he is pretty darn protective of her. *''Orbital Frame Complex'' - However, he is /quite/ nuts about Amenthes in god knows what ways. Personal Relationships Romance * Nobody Family * Alina Luddite - Ascian's true sister. She is older by 10 seconds, and Ascian absolutely adores her. That is, he cannot stand being away from her as long as he has. He always had a great relationship with her, to the extent that there might have been misunderstandings by outsiders. After the events surrounding her return to the DC, he's now even more dedicated at keeping her safe. Now a member of his squadron, he is also her superior. * Seril Vaskell - Seril was a recent reminder to Ascian of what he misses - his sister. Upon a pitiful comment on the radio, he invited her to have some chocolate milk with him. Her youthly and childish self somehow had him ask if she wanted to call him her big brother. The day after, Seril came back to him, and after they got talking, she has agreed to call him her big brother, and he now refers to her as his little sister. In addition, he learned about her unfortunate past. He knows that she may be slightly dangerous due to the way she may think of right and wrong, but intends to fix that. Extremely protective of her, but also a good influence - which he proves on multiple occasions. In fact, even when realizing that Seril's existance and relationship with the God Machine she controls is one that seems almost cursed, he refuses to back away, and continues to support her even now. Friendship * Samuel Flynn - Has helped him out in a bind not once, but twice now, after Amenthes was severely damaged - or he was knocked unconscious. Ever since the train incident on Mars, he's grown somewhat of an affinity for him. And finally, during the events of the Chernobyl worm incident, he sealed this 'trust' into a friendship. One that was confirmed later on, when he tested out The Beast for the first time. * Hera Drake - Ascian's former girlfiend. Someone Ascian even now still has lingering feelings for, and who brought the good qualities out from within him. Their initial meeting was somewhat brief and simple, during which Ascian set his mind on a mindset of this girl being like his sister, and attempts to treat her as such. However, during prolonged exposure to her, her smile, and some bonding between the two - as well as sharing of each other's thoughts (more hers than his perhaps) - he's come to realize that he might actually feel something more for her. This 'might' turned into a 'definitely' soon there-after, and he believed the feeling, that of at least a starting love -- or deeper friendship, is mutual. They both admitted their love for each other the very day after. Their relationship turned tense during an event in the Mess Hall of the Earth Cradle, and has only been partially fixed during a small encounter. Sadly, due to a long term of not having much contact between the two has unfortunately pulled the twosome apart. Kinship * Napth Pleminger - A like-minded soul who does not speak in riddles. Someone who is higher in command than him, and has even commended him simply for being who he is. He likes this guy. A lot. * Schwarzwald - A man he's fought side-by-side with at least twice now. Bringer of truth within Paradigm City, and pilot of Big Duo. A valuable ally, and someone who treats people with the respect they deserve. Also, he treats Ascian well. This man is well on his way to being considered a friend. * Sinya Leland - He doesn't know much about this girl from La Gias. What he does know is that she is a reliable person. In a ways, he also feels very much responsible for dragging her into at least two conflicts. One between Acemos and a series of factory workers - and her caught in the middle as an unfortunate scapegoat, and the other by his specific request during the 'blockade' of the Martian farms. * Suriel Misaki - A troll, and all-around annoying character. However, Ascian cannot help but feel for the guy. Though Suriel is perhaps not aware of it, Ascian has a fairly good idea of what's going on surrounding the GEIM system due to things he's said on the radio - and equates it to his experience in The Beast. He's not sure what to do about the guy however, as their personalities clash so much that Ascian isn't sure if his attempts at reaching out to the other Orbital Frame pilot are even getting anywhere. * Asuka Langley Sohryu - A new addition to the Divine Crusaders, and pilot of the Unit 02. And in Ascian's eyes, a completely sane and normal teenager. She seems to have a good amount of pride about her, which should serve her well in the Divine Crusaders. He was kind enough to give her a tour and explanation of how things kind of worked around the Earth Cradle, and generally tried to be as helpful to her as possible. However, it appears that some of his gestures came across to her as him trying to hit on her. Whoops. Trust * Ernula - A strange one this. An android that is many, and is linked. He cannot help but like her though, since she was the first person he got to talk to about his sister in a personal manner. She even gifted him a present for her. Though she works for Kazuma Volstark - her words have made him reconsider just how 'bad' the trailers truly are. On a side-note, he thinks her creator must be some kind of pervert - as she calls him 'Master'. * Dr. Hell - A powerful madman who contains wisdom. After saying he trusts Ascian, giving him a new unit, and praising him further... how can he not like the guy? Oh yeah, and he has candy! * Oi Shinda - One of the Divine Crusaders who has proven himself capable a few times, and isn't too dis-likable. * Divada Kirador - A thankful female captain who he, somehow, managed to help out during his initial departure from Mars - during the onset of the Aerogater invasion. She even, in fact offered him a job on board of the Ark Hammer. However, at the time, he had to decline - due to the A-LAWS' concentration on Mars. * Norris Packard - He knows what he is doing, as a commander of the DC forces. And for that sheer fact alone, Ascian will trust him! * James Heller - Ascian has now worked enough with this Shadow Mirror to know he is worth trusting. Odd fellow. Ate burgers with him. * Emperor King Gore - Seems like a fairly smart man... dinosaur... whatever they are. They seem to make a lot more sense than the other Dinosaur people, and the man seems to appreciate Ascian personally. Affinity * Adom Nazir/Macua Huitl - For some reason he felt a connection - a very one sided one, during a moment of NewType connection. During more recent events, he figured out some more information on this particular female and had a fairly casual talk with her whilst fleeing from some A-Laws operatives. There's some kind of connection he feels with her, even now still. But what kind? Is it a mutual understanding of each other? * Kazuma Ardygun - Ascian loves getting this guy angry, but bears him no ill will. Appreciates him due to the events at Zaftra. One of the few 'trailer trash' he does not mind being around. He has run into him on countless occasions now, but really has no reason to hate the guy. In fact, he respects him as a pilot. * Staren Wiremu - Ascian doesn't really know the guy that well. But he seemed to try to feel for his situation and gave advice on how to carry on from where he was. And although he didn't like the advice at the time, it is still something he may one day take to heart. The Divine Crusaders seem to have a bad opinion of him however. Ascian just sees him as another misunderstood scientist... and thus potentially capable to become very dangerous. * Lethe Rusina - Also known as W-18. A shadow-mirror gynoid. She doesn't express any emotion, and due to the interference of Echidna Iisaki, it is hard to get her to behave a bit more human. Ascian likes to think he's come to understand her just a slight bit better -- but wants to teach her to behave more human... even though there is a negative stigma on this, due to the departure of a 'specific' former W-Bot. * Rachel Miu Athha - Very one-sided friendship. He calls her 'White Bunny' at times. Enjoys her company due to being the only smiling face he's seen in a while - and is surprised by the experience he sees behind her eyes. * Judau Ashta - In simple terms? Ascian thinks him a clown. A very skilled Gundam pilot clown. But, he got him out of the brig, so there is no way he could dislike him. * Sanger Zonvolt - After fighting besides this man once during the freeing of the SDF-3 - he's grown respect for the man. Now if only he wouldn't yell so dang much! But... it's kind of infectious. * Heero Yuy - Another one-sided friendliness perhaps. He feels a connection to Heero, though is conflicted about whether or not he should be feeling this. The main cause is the paradoxal claim made that Heero somehow makes decisions together with his unit, making him the first to allude that Ascian isn't the only one who believes as his unit being sentient. This importance only was greatened during the events surrounding the destruction of the Wing Zero - where the two shared words, and Ascian gave his well-meant condolences. Uncertainty * Isa Reichert - Has no hatred for her due to a shared experience, though they are hostile to each other. But since she protects Rachel, somehow he is okay with her. * Suriel Misaki - A madman, but a mad genius at the same time. He knows he is on his side, technically. But he doesn't really... like him. * Katz Kobayashi - A tool. That is all this boy is to Ascian. Someone who so obviously suspects him, yet is so completely clueless... will be easy to use. * Joshua O'Brien - A bit cautious of this man, due to the fact that he saw him in the Supply room, where he had planted a remote detonation charge. However, his general attitude seems to be friendly enough. * Aki Saitani - Why do they keep sticking clumsy young girls into experimental units? Well, people like Aki are the reason for this. An excellent, although insane and reckless pilot Ascian had the chance to battle over an Acemos base in White Russia. They met face to face for a moment, exchanging a few words. However, Ascian is convinced she doesn't act her age, and is not soldier enough to be in this conflict. He hopes she will not mentally be broken due to the reality of war. Caution * Chang Wufei - Is somewhat intimidated by him due to the look he gave. A silly reason really. But some people... * Bright Noa - Although the man distrusts Ascian, the framerunner in turn has no hatred for the man. After all, the man could have simply spaced him after the stunt he pulled. * Haman Karn - Although she is a leading commander - she is much further down the deep end than any BAHRAM soldier he's ever met. Although he believes her to be milder than Zephyrs, keeping a pet Cyber NewType still causes him to remember the experiments he and his sister had undergone. * Briareos - Tried to kill him! But also gave him advice. WTF? * The Auditor - Surely, a great foe and pilot. He and Schwarzwald tried to take him out, but failed miserably against his superior skills. Distrust * Maximillian Jenius - Annoyed with him because he keeps getting in his face! * Rem Blacknight - Held hostage some kids just to fight him - then proceeded to draw him into two dreams, one to get information out of him, and the second to talk to him about being in the 'wrong organization'. Called him insane. Ascian did not appreciate that. At all. Disgust * Banjo Haran - Though he doesn't hate him, or distrust him, he is /disgusted/ with Banjo Haran. Once a heralded hero of Mars, now content to sit on his hands and let the Federation enforce their horrendous rule over Mars. Ascian feels this person is a waste of air. But then, around the time of the attack on Aidoneus Island he's begun to just about stop believing in humanity. Contempt * Balmarians - Because they seem to think of him and the Amenthes as a poison they must rid the universe of. * Lord Alberto - This man threatened the Amenthes, drawing anger from Ascian. Although the man seemed not to find it too strange that an Ender has a close affinity to their machine, this doesn't make up for that single act. Even if the guy is somehow his superior. * Alia Winchester - Ascian believes she is the biggest hypocrite, and gives the general Elemental Beasts a bad name in his eyes for what she pulled during the invasion of Phobus -- completely stripping any kind of care he had for her gained during his quick trip into La Gias. * Boyle Fortner - One of the Frighteners. If it was not for Remille Fortner, this very person may have made him hate all of them. His complete lack for care during a mission, hypocrisy in his 'protection of Mars', and endangering the life of someone he had requested the assistance of - has earned him Ascian's scorn. Hatred * Nobody Cutscenes |ordermethod = title |suppresserrors = yes }} Logs |ordermethod = title |columns = 2 |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders Category:BAHRAM Category:Zone of the Enders Category:Original Characters